Yellow Guy
' ' "Goodnight guys. I miss you." -Yellow Guy The Yellow Guy is one of the main protagonists of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. He resembles a human. His favorite color is green, which is not a creative color. His father is Roy. He is presumably voiced by Baker Terry. His name was supposedly changed to Shrigis by the Love Cult, and he has an imaginary girlfriend as part of the cult. Story In Episode 5, Yellow Guy is first seen sitting at a table with Duck Guy. They both notice that Red Guy is strangely missing, but are soon interrupted by The Healthy Band. Yellow Guy at first is reluctant to listen to the foods, but soon succumbs to their brainwashing. He is then shown obese, eating Duck Guy. A phone rings, but Yellow Guy does not answer. In Episode 6, Yellow Guy acknowledges that his friends are gone, and goes to sleep afterwards. A lamp comes to life and tries to teach him about dreams, even though Yellow Guy show a big disliking to it. Afterwards, he awakes from a "bad dream" and is shown drowning in oil, like what the lamp said in his dreams. After Red Guy discovers the control center, Yellow Guy is still shown being tortured by the lamp. Red Guy hits multiple buttons, and multiple teachers (ones we have and haven't seen before), are one by one placed into Yellow Guy's reality. Yellow Guy is tortured by the teachers. After Red Guy pulls the plug, the timeline is altered, and it shows Yellow Guy in DHMIS 1, except he is now Green. It is now June 20. The Notebook comes to life with a lazy eye, and says "What's your favorite idea?", and before anyone can respond, the credits roll. Appearance He has yellow skin with blue, short, spiky hair (long hair in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6.) and an orange nose. He wears grey-ish blue overalls (purple overalls in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1) and white shoes (black shoes in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 and no shoes in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1). He wears white and blue striped pajamas in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. Black spots appear on his face, along with losing his hair as the teachers begin rapidly changing in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. Personality He has a child-like personality and he enjoys the sight of nature. He is also very sensitive, which is shown when he becomes incredibly upset when Duck Guy killed a butterfly. He also seems to not be very intelligent, which is shown when he called Shrignold a little baby pigeon and called his dad a computer. He also sometimes questions the obvious and doesn't know the obvious. However, in the 6th episode, yellow guy realizes something is wrong, and knows of everything that happened in all previous episodes and constantly tells The Lamp to stop singing. In the sixth episode, he is very scared of Tony the Talking Clock, Shrignold, Colin, and Steak when they appear. Gallery ClownPainting.png|Him and his painting of a clown PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past DontHugMe2.png|He and the other puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start. CreativePuppets.png|He and Bird Puppet start to grow up YellowBirdAndRed.png|Him and Bird Puppet sitting with Red Guy after they grew up YellowAging.png|Yellow Guy's appearance changing in the second episode. Yellow Guy's finger.png|His severed finger Yellow Guy in tube.png|Him in a tube Yellow Guy balloons.jpg|Balloons with his face and hair Yellow and Bird.jpg|Him with new shoes and Bird Puppet More discomfort.png|Him, with Bird Puppet and Red Guy Past.png|Him in a picture with Red Guy and Bird Puppet Yellow wrapped.jpg|Wrapped up DHMISShirt1.jpg|Him on a shirt with Bird Puppet and Red Guy GreenShirt.png|Him on another shirt, this time by himself Poster.jpg|Him on a poster with Red Guy and Bird Puppet YellowBag.png|Him with a bag over his head YellowTiedUp.png|Him, tied up YellowWanted.png|Him on a wanted poster YellowBirdShirts.jpg|Him and Bird Puppet wearing Don't Hug Me I'm Scared shirts MovieTakeBoard.jpg|Him seen on a missing poster with Red Guy and Bird Puppet YellowGuyandGirlfriend.jpg|Him with his girlfriend TonyScreaming.png|Tony screaming at him YellowAndRoy.png|Him with Roy Gribbleston on a picture The dhmis gang.png|Him with Roy, Duck Guy, and Red Guy in a bin. Yellow Guy Cover.png|Yellow Guy on the cover of Printed Pages Spring/Summer 2016 Magazine. ShrignoldYellowGuyHunger.png|Yellow Guy and Shrignold. ShrignoldHarmunee.png|Harmunee DHMIS Table.jpg|DHMIS 1, behind the scenes. DHMIS Creative.jpg|Transformed Yellow Guy starting to dance. DHMIS Love Cult.png|The Love Cult. DHMIS Butterfly.jpg|"A little baby pigeon!" Dis is just perfect.png|After Duck Guy yelled at Yellow Guy. Doi, Duck Guy and Spinach Can.png|Doot doot doot doot doot. DHMIS4GroupColinInfo.png|"I just need to get some information from you, and we'll be on our way!" YellowDHMIS4.png|"Wow, look!" 0t0ny.jpg|"Let's go on a journey, a journey through time!" Yellow Guy Cans.png|After eating Duck Guy. ColinCuttingOffGilbert.png|"I'm a computer!" Download (5).jpg|"Time goes fast like a merry go round!" YellowDHMIS3.png|"Maybe I could hold your hand, and together we can understand." Yellow Future Clothes.png|Yellow Guy with a pot on his head. Wikia-Visualization-Main,donthugme.png|Transformation. ColinHead.png|Dancing in the Digital World. DigitallyGroup.png|"When you can do it all digitally!" Hero4.jpg|Him in an interview with It's Nice That|link=http://www.itsnicethat.com/features/dont-hug-me-im-scared-interview-030516 BtS - DHMIS 3.jpg BtS DHMIS 5.jpg But duck guy's legs tho.jpg DG looks like Big Bird.jpg 10469466 621218604647065 3569305392647769728 n.jpg 6 (1).jpg BtS - Puppets.png Lecturing.png A stranger's plate!.png That wasn't onion paste!.png A waffley pie.png Steak and Yellow Guy.png Worried about the phone again.png Healthy.png Doot doot!.png For the party!.png Very nice and polite to the organs!.png The chimney!.png Steak holding a sandwich.png Haha!.png Ring ring!.png Strangers plate!.png Have a taste!.png Spinach and Steak.png The lesson itself.png Duck watching the lesson.png Spinach Can doesn't like yolk!.png Looking at the Human Body Model.png Spinach Pointing at Duck's Sandwich-Phone.png Organ House.png Spinach Can and Doi hear the phone ringing.png Doot doot doot doot doot!.png DHMIS 5 Spinach Can Emerges from Cabinates.png Yellow Guy melting.png Lamp and Yellow Guy.png Dream Sequence003.png|Blink and you'll miss Duck Guy cartoonified! Dream Sequence002.png Dream Sequence001.png Yellow Guy Sees The Lamp.png Appearance Gallery YellowDHMIS1.png|Him in the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Yellow3D.png|3D CreativeYellow.png|Adult Yellow_Guy.png|Him in the second Don't Hug Me I'm Scared YellowPhoto.png|Him on the photo YellowAnimated.png|Animated YellowMissing.png|Him as seen on the missing poster YellowDHMIS3.png|His appearance in DHMIS 3 I don't get it.png|In the Digital World. IMG 19062016 201151.png|His cartoon appearance in the sixth episode. IMG 19062016 200751.png|His appearance in the sixth episode. IMG_19062016_201546.png|His appearance near the end of the episode. IMG_19062016_195814.png|His digital appearance in the sixth episode. Trivia * He is one of the 3 main characters. * He is the last puppet to survive, although he dies by the end. * His father is Roy. * He is implied to be THE main character, aside from Red Guy and Duck Guy. * His appearance greatly changed in between episode 1 and 2, and slightly changed in 3 and 4. * His is most likely the youngest character. * His favorite color is green. * In episode 6, he breaks down when the teachers begin singing to him. * He is implied to have died during the rapid teacher swap sequence in the end of episode 6. * According to him, his dad is a computer. * His bed has the letter Y on it for Yellow as Red Guy has a R on his bed for Red and Duck has a D for duck, because green is not a creative color. Category:Main Characters Category:Puppets Category:Gribblestons Category:Males Category:Masculine pronouns Category:Humans Category:Students